New Edition: Meet Joseph
by The Tuna Boy
Summary: Welcome. This will be updated, The newer version will have much more words. This is the story of an inkboy named joseph trying to live life, But then a chain reaction of events happens. This is the first, meaning it mainly introduces new OC's. Msg me if you have one. NO GUESTS.


(No time to explain, Let's start!)

The Intro:

It was... Normal today in inkoplis, To say the least. Some crazy shit can go down in the blink of an eye. One time, it rained.. Not ink, WATER. That's the most deadly thing to an inkling. It was foggy and gloomy, It was still daytime, Inklings kicking puddles of ink due to there bordem, The turf wars were closed due to the overwhelming amount of fog, People cant see 10 feet in front of them. Oh well, That's the setting. Let's jump right in. Main Charcter Joseph, Secondary Character, Fang, Jay Bird, Another secondary character. Got it? Good.

Joseph's POV

Foggy, No turf wars... What a bland day. Saw some squid kids swimming around in circles in a pool of ink, Sadly, it wasnt my ink colour, So no swimming today. I saw some kids waiting directly in front of the turf war area. waiting for the weather to be over and the turf wars to open. It's near impossible to fight in a turf war when it's so foggy you cant see 6 feet in front of you, the only class that's good in foggy weather is rollers and inkbrushes, And nothing else works, So it's closed down for quite awhile. I saw an octoling peeking out of the sewer system, I would say we had a staring contest. We just stared. The second i pulled out a seeker she went right back into the filthy sewers. I think of octolings as cockroaches, Harmless, Annoying, Easily Scared, And retarded. Well, It didnt matter that much. So i realized that the sewer had octolings in it, Oh boy.. How much i want to go down and use a bomb rush on them all.. Oh well. I walked over to the turf war, I realized something, The fog was clearing. Turf war time? Yup! The gates opened and about 30 inklings ran in like it was a shelter for a thunderstorm. I selected a battle, Turf war.. Bloop bleep. I used the teleporting, You know what teleporting feels like? Well you're shifted into tiny particles and re-put together once you reach the location.. Our team: Green, Other team, Yellow. Saw a female and a male, and another male. Typical team. The map was Port Mackerel.

I ran out, shooting my splat charger, Trying to cover land mainly. This was assisted by a roller teammate rolling, i went into squid and followed his trail. He splatted an inkling, pretty sure he didnt know. I saw an inkling approaching from the side, I quickly went into kid form and charged it up, He ran from around the corner (And to no surprise.) I hit him, instantly splatting him. I realized something, A splat bomb was... Directly next to me, I covered my eyes, bracing for impact, Then i felt being pushed, The female inkling pushed me aside, saving us both from the explosion from the splat bomb. I didnt have time to breathe, however. As i saw an approaching roller, I realized i was cornered in enemy ink, Two rollers gonna splat me, Then i saw a splat bomb right next to me, It was my teams colour, Just as the splat rollers were getting close, The bomb exploded and splatted both rollers. The person who saved me was an inkling boy, Dear god. This time i got wise and went to higher ground. I.E The Tractors, Sniping people, I missed 6 shots before getting a half charged shot on a roller, He was quickly splatted by my team. 2 Minutes Left, We've gotten 2/3 of the map already covered, So i dont see why we would lose. I saw some people in a situation with the two rollers, so i decided to return the favor, I sniped one, and tossed a splat bomb at another one, splatting both of them. They saved me, i might as well save their asses. I threw another bomb and jumped into the explosion, Recharging my ink. The enemy team was getting more ink, Suprsingly. 1 minute left, The intense music played. I felt something.. The intense environment, The fast music, I used my special with my splat charger.. Bomb rush, Bombs everywhere! I managed to get back the turf that they took, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5... My bomb rush wore off. 4, 3, 2... Last second ink-strike. GAME! The game stopped and all the inklings froze in place. Our team won by 5%! I was the 3rd in kills. The inkling girl had the most, And 2nd was Jay Bird. What a thrilling turf war.

I managed to hop on the subway, I saw some strange looking inkling girl.. Well what i could assume was an inkling was wearing a tea kettle over her head. Is that the latest fashion trend? Ah, whatever. I was sitting next to Jay Bird. Fang was on the set of chairs infront of me. The inklings on the bus werent talking that much. So i decided to shut my mouth as well. I got to my home, it was a small hotel, nothing much. It's not as of i'm that rich. Cant even afford any "Fancy" Weapon. Well, I do enjoy small spaces alone. I brushed my teeth and got into bed. Before that, i changed my head colour to green. It was a rough night sleeping. I had a nightmare about a massive amount of octolings invading. I woke up about 2 hours later, It's still night. I decided to go out for a night stroll, Maybe night-time turf wars. I dont know. It's a dark night, Fit for a splatfest. I would say, It's not that hard to fight in the night if you have the goggles that you can use to see in night-time. Octoling goggles do pretty much the same thing. SOME of them. Well, I set off after getting out of my PJ's. I went to the turf wars again. Bluefin Depot. I threw on my goggles and got ready. Jay Bird Was There, Another person named burt was standing directly next to me. And fang. A Team 1 Friend and 2 random people. I started to go for the right side, Shooting a line of ink to the plus structue in the middle for cover, I peeked out and tossed a bomb, Hoping it would either kill someone or cover some turf. I turned into squid, Only to realize i was being grabbed by some inkling on the enemy team. He had a splat charger to my head. Out of nowhere, An ink explosion appeared. Jay bird waved to me as he was holding an ink mine in his hand. That person is a lifesaver. I wasted no time in getting back to using my splat charger to cover some turf, I managed to get to the enemey base, And i saw a splat bomb.. Right next to me... And it's not.. My.. Colour. Suddenly, A charger of ink hit the bomb away from me and changed the colour of the bomb to our colour, It hit an enemy, and blasted him. Talk about backfire! We were camping the enemey at this point, 1 Minute.. Time goes by so fast in a turf war. I used my bomb rush, as we were losing by 22.6%. Some inkling slipped passed us and started covering everything. I managed to toss a bomb and splat 3 people who were camping in one area, in one bomb out of the 15 bombs i tossed in that bomb rush. I did corner them by surroding them in my ink, We managed to start winning by 34.2% due to my bomb rush. 30 seconds.. I swam around frantically due to a splattershot jr. 10 secs.. I got splattered. 5... 4... 3... Last second ink strike from a teamate. 2, 1. AAAAnnndd done.

To be continued.

Sorry about the abrupt ending. Well, I promised it by monday. Here it is. I'll continue it later.


End file.
